


Why?

by metallic_oceans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Crack, I don't know what the hell this is, I'm so sorry, Infinity Gauntlet, M/M, NOT RELEASTIC SEX, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Tony, Subspace, Vibrators, but at the very end, dom thanos, like damn, the fuck is wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallic_oceans/pseuds/metallic_oceans
Summary: Thanos getting busy with his spoil of war ;)aka thanos just dominating tony in the most unrealistic of ways





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> No joke in my google docs that's what I labeled this. This was something I did for revenge and it evolved into this cause I suck. Also ALL WAS CONSENSUAL BETWEEN TONY AND THANOS. Tony has a safe word and everything

At the feet of the Titan layed a dark-haired man naked as the day he was born except for accessories adorning his body. The ropes keeping his arms bound at the elbows, a cock cage to hold his pretty cock and a sleek black collar with the label of “Property of the Mad Titan” are all on his pretty sub and are intensifying the gorgeous sub’s assets. 

Reaching down Thanos cups Tony’ cheek while asking “How are you doing slave?”

The one with no gauntlet Tony thinks hazily as he starts to go deep into subspace.

When Tony still fails to answer Thanos gentle petting suddenly turns into a hair pull “I asked you a question slave” Thanos says with a slight growl in his voice 

Quietly whimpering Tony replies, “Green”, to the question and satisfied Thanos resumes his gentle ministrations again. 

“How long have you’ve been at it now mhm? An hour? Two?” Thanos asks while starting to kneel beside the man. 

“You’re instantiable aren’t you?” The gentle touches are turning harsher with each word “No matter how long I play with you,” hands start roaming the chest gravitating towards the nipples, “you always come back,” pinching and pulling at the area, “and beg for me to take you like a bitch in heat” after a viciously sharp twist Tony groans behind clenched teeth as his cock tries to harden but is left with a barrier of the cage. 

“I bet I can take you down to where all your friend are and take you right there. Fill you up, call you my pet and no one would bat an eye would they? Because you’re always such a slut even before I came weren’t you sub?” Thanos asked while lightly grazing the outline of the cock cage

Tony gasped as another bout of pleasure pain rippled through his body. “Yes sir,” a warning squeeze made him curse as white spots dotted around his vision and changing it to “Yes master,” continued on “always a slut. Always needed to be fucked, to be controlled but no one does it like you. Only you can control me the way I like, the way I need”

Standing back up Thanos went to the toys that he had decided to use on his slave tonight. 

“Lie back on the ground pet actually,” with a quick snap of his fingers Tony was on the ground, ass up, legs splayed apart and hands now not tied to each other but instead the hooks on the floor.

Going back to browsing Thanos hears a soft exhale of a moan and smirks. His slave always did like to see just how easily his master could dominate him.

Deciding with the vibrator for now the purple giant walked back to his other toy and showed the vibrator to his sub.  
“You know what this is right?” Thanos accompines the sentence with a little shake of the sex object itself “I want you to finger yourself slave so I can stick this in your tight little ass”

“Master,” Tony starts to say with a little shake in his voice “may I ask a question”

“Mmmhmm I would say no and punish you for even speaking without being spoken to but I’m feeling very benevolent,” Thanos rumbles “Go on slave what is it you wish to ask your master”

“Thank you master. My hands are bound I am just curious as to how I am to finger myself?”

Touching his check Thanos appears to be in deep thought until an idea pops in his head. 

“Eyes closed slave,” the giant commands while getting down on his knees. 

Smirking to himself Thanos says “I wish you hadn’t asked a question slave. I may have to punish you after all” and with that shoves the first finger filled with the power gem to what would be the third knuckle without any lube. Tony screams but that only makes the mad titan chuckle and go faster.

“I do love it when you scream for me. Always such a musical sound.”

Panting Tony just continues to scream at the finger that is going to town on his ass and the fact that his soft dick can’t harden due to the confines of the cage. Groaning Tony just accepts his fate and lets his body sag as he gives up all control to his master. The mas who will always take care of him

Still with a small smile although a little softer at the fact his boy allowed himself to drop Thaons leans his down to Tony’s face so he could whisper “ That’s only power you still have the rest of the rainbow left.” and with that said shoves space up there as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
